The Smash Town Five
by WoodlandBeef
Summary: Moving to some place you've never been to before is risky. It can be a terrible thing, or it could quite possibly be the best thing to ever happen. Welcome to Smash Town where trouble abounds. Enjoy your stay
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I scrapped my previous SSB story. I don't know, I just feel like I 'lost' it...both the motivation and the plot itself, and so with a little help from a good friend of mine, I've decided to make a totally new fic that is hopefully much more amusing to everybody. This fic is going to primarily focus on the kids (Popo, Nana, Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas) with minor oneshots and drabbles about the other characters, which can change with a bit of input from you all. I really based this story off my friend's and my own interpretation of what a city run by the Smashers would be like if they lived/worked to their preferences. I'm not spoiling anything, so if you want to know, you'll just have to take a guess and keep on reading. Anyways...enough rambling. Onwards to Smash Town! Go Ice Climbers!**

Enjoy!

*****There is a chance of a little yaoi, but I haven't settled on anything for a definite yet.*****  


* * *

**Welcome to Smash Town**

The rattling sound of the bus was all that the twins could hear for the past three and a half hours. They were sent by their village to move to a small city known as Smash Town after their parents had died, leaving them orphaned. The village itself was struggling enough already to survive year round in the harsh, wintery climate without trying to support two orphaned siblings. The twins sat near the front of the bus, the sister, wearing a pink parka, was leaning against and looking out the window as they passed rolling hills, a lush green forest, and farmland. The brother, in a blue parka, was rummaging through his bag looking for some menial object to amuse him. It was a quiet and peaceful ride from Snowpeak Village on Icicle Mountain. Aside from the two kids, the only other person left was the driver of the bus who rarely spoke except to announce destinations and throughout the ride, neither twin saw his mouth move. Probably it was because of the large bushy moustache that covered his face. But yes, it was a quiet and peaceful ride to Smash Town.

"So…you two are moving to Smash Town?" the driver asked. He had a large, bulbous tail that swayed lazily behind him while he gripped the steering wheel with two hands of three ball-shaped fingers. The twins made a note at how his voice seemed to echo inside of their heads rather than their ears.

"Uhm…yeah? Is that a problem?" the sister spoke up still watching the landscape zoom by. She glimpsed a sign that said: _**'Welcome! Now entering Smash Town city limits. Be sure to meet the mayor of our proud town, Master Hand! We hope you enjoy your stay!'**_ The odd thing was that the picture of the alleged mayor was a simple white, gloved hand in a 'thumbs-up' pose.

"Oh it's no problem. I already know that you two think I'm a little _strange_, with the tail and my hands and how my voice echoes and all. Trust me…you'll meet some _stranger_ folk in that city" the driver replied with a chuckle. The sister frowned at the statement.

"Really? What do you mean mister…uhh?" the brother chimed. He abandoned his search for an item of amusement. Nothing in his bag could really be used unless he went mountain climbing and there wasn't a mountain in sight.

"Toomieu. Mister Toomieu is my name. Oh I'm not going to spoil the surprise though. You'll just have to see for yourself. We're just about there. You two all set?" the driver replied. The siblings nodded and grabbed their bags. A sudden jolt made the two children bounce on their seat and the moustache on the driver fluttered off his face and floated slowly to the floor. The bus came to a halt and the doors opened. The kids stared at the fake moustache on the floor.

"A _fake_ moustache? Mister Toomieu?" the siblings asked in unison.

"Oh fudge…" the driver sighed and bent over to pick up his moustache when his hat fell off revealing the rest of his head. The driver looked strange to the siblings. He had small protrusions at the back of his head like mini-horn stumps, he had piercing yellow eyes, and his skin was an unnaturally pale purple. The kids gawked in awe at the being before them. They never encountered someone or something like him before.

"Uhm…what's all this?" the sister asked nervously. The driver picked up his moustache and hat and placed them back in their appropriate places.

"He's _obviously_ an undercover spy agent sis'! I mean think about it! A disguise as a bus driver! No criminal would suspect it!" the brother chirped excitedly. The driver rubbed his temples at the comment. The sister backhanded her brother in the chest resulting in grunt from him.

"Popo you idiot" she grumbled.

"_Whaat_? I read about spies when Bobo brought back all those books from his one trip out of the village" Popo whined.

"Honestly…that sounds amusing, but alas, I am just a simple bus driver. Like I said, you'll find stranger folk than me in Smash Town" the driver said.

"Are you sure you're not just _hiding_ from somebody then?" the brother asked. The sister went to smack him again, but an unseen force kept her from moving.

"Promise me you kids will _never_ tell _anybody_ what I look like under my disguise alright? Especially nobody that has what you'll soon come to know as Pokemon. Just don't do it okay? Promise me or I can't let you leave this bus" the driver growled, his eyes boring deeply into both children. The siblings stared wide-eyed at the driver, but slowly nodded.

"Thank you. Anyways, we're here. Enjoy your stay at Smash Town" the driver replied and motioned for the siblings to get off the bus. The kids grabbed their bags and hopped down from their seat.

"Uhm…thanks?" the boy, Popo, said timidly offering his free hand. The driver shook his hand and nodded. Popo walked down the stairs and off the bus.

"Thank you for bringing us here Mister Toomieu. I'm sure we'll have an enjoyable time here" the girl bowed to the driver and left the bus as well.

"You're quite welcome kids. Have fun and good luck" the driver called out from the bus before the doors shut and the vehicle drove off, leaving the two kids on the outskirts of Smash Town coughing in the dusty wake.

* * *

When the dust cleared, the twins dropped their bags and gazed at the city before them. It really wasn't all that big actually, aside from the huge needle structure with a round building at the top. There were a couple of residential buildings here and there scattered amongst the commercial buildings and recreational areas. Behind them was a ranch and farmland. The siblings looked at each other and nodded.

"Well…shall we find the mayor? Elder Coco told us to meet him as soon as we got here" the sister stated.

"Yeah, but…where…exactly is the mayor's house Nana? We just got here" Popo asked, stating the obvious. Nana frowned at her brother and shrugged.

"Might as well start looking for it then" she said. Popo nodded and bent down to pick his bag up when a voice screamed.

"LOOK OUT!"

Popo turned around when a small, muddy piglet crashed into him. The small farm animal squealed and tried to get away when Nana grabbed it and held it over her head upside-down. A blonde boy in a bright green tunic and hat ran up to them gasping for breath. The boy offered Popo a hand and the little Eskimo graciously took it. He stood up and brushed some of the mud off of his blue parka. The piglet continued to squeal above Nana's head, flailing its stubby legs trying to get free. The twins noticed that the boy had large pointed ears.

"I'm _really_ sorry about that. The bugger got out of the fence again…hey wait a sec…I've never seen either of you before. New to town?" the boy asked while scratching the back of his head. The twins nodded.

"Cool! My name is…well…just call me Toonie. Can I have my piglet back so I can take him back to the ranch?" the elf-boy stated with a grin and held out his arms towards Nana. She quickly deposited the squealing piglet into the Toonie's arms and smiled at him.

"I'm Nana…" she said pointing at herself, "…this is my brother Popo. We just got here and are supposed to meet the mayor, but we don't know where to go"

"Hiya!" Popo grinned. Toonie nodded and grinned back. He whispered something in the squealing piglet's ear that made the little creature stop making a ruckus and calm down.

"If you guys want, I can take you to the mayor's house tomorrow, but I have to get this bugger back to the ranch and finish helping my brother or he's going to kill me" Toonie sighed.

"Sure, but do you know where we can stay for the night? We don't have any money on us though" Popo said pulling out the insides of both his pockets and shaking his head.

"Sure! You guys can stay at the ranch with me and my brother tonight!" Toonie exclaimed.

"Are you sure that's going to be okay with your brother?" Nana asked. Toonie waved her off with one arm while the other held the piglet under its forelegs.

"He won't mind as long as you don't touch any of his stuff or let the animals out. He's supposed to be going to a party tonight anyway"

"Okie dokie" Popo grinned.

The trio and piglet set off back towards the farmland on the outside of the city where the ranch that Toonie lived at with his older brother was. It wasn't too terribly long of a walk, though with their bags, the twins were considerably slower. The pungent scent of manure and other unfamiliar smells stung the noses of the new children as they traversed through the farmland leading to the ranch. Along the way they passed a scary looking mansion that had dark clouds looming over it. It caught Popo's eye and he sought to ask about it, but Toonie seemed in a rush to get away from the area.

* * *

The kids reached Ordon Ranch with about an hour before sunset. Toonie led them through a fence and set the piglet back into its pen. He beckoned for them to follow after shutting the gate and led them further into the ranch. An older teenaged blonde was dragging a burlap sack towards the barn. He wore a green tunic and hat much like Toonie, but his clothing was darker, he was taller, more built, and he had the beginnings of a farmer's tan. The teen tossed the sack into the barn and shut the doors. He brushed himself off and upon noticing Toonie he waved them over though he looked a little angry.

"Toonie…you ran off on me _again_ and I had to do both of our chores…" the teen grumbled placing his hands on his hips.

"I'm sorry! Squealer got out again and almost made it into town. Thanks to Popo and Nana here…" Toonie said apologetically while motioning towards the twins, "…they helped me catch him" Toonie's brother raised an eyebrow and studied the twins who smiled at him.

"Is that so? Can't say I've ever seen you two around town before? New kids?" the teen asked.

"Yup! I told them I'd take them to the mayor's house tomorrow to get them settled in, but you don't mind if they stay here tonight do you Link?" Toonie asked.

"We'd greatly appreciate it if you let us stay tonight. _Pleeeeaaasssee_?" the twins pleaded together. Link sighed.

"Don't you two have parents though?" Link asked. The cheerful expressions of the twins rapidly switched into gloomy and depressed ones.

"We're…we're orphans sir…that's why we were sent here. Our village couldn't support us" Popo said quietly. Toonie and Link both grew wide-eyed. Nana started to sob and Popo moved to comfort her with a hug.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Of course you guys can stay here! Don't cry. Please. I'm sorry" Link apologized repeatedly and knelt down in front of them. Popo and Nana still remained hugging each other.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't know. Please don't cry, if it helps, we both know what you two are going through. We're orphans as well. Our parents died when we were young so we got sent here. You guys can stay here as long as you want" Link said.

"Y-You s-sure?" Popo sniffed. Link patted him on the head and smiled at him.

"Sure. Just don't go in my room or let the animals out alright?" Popo and Nana nodded, still sobbing.

"Way to go bro…" Toonie mumbled. Link glared at his younger sibling.

"We'll…we'll be good. We promise. T-Thank you Mister Link" Nana whimpered.

"Just call me Link okay guys?" Link said as he stood up and looked at Toonie, "Now I'm going to go make dinner for us, and then I'm going to get ready for the party at Zelda's tonight. I want you all in bed early because you're going to need a lot of energy tomorrow if you're going to meet the mayor. Okay? Toonie, you know the rules. I'll let you off tomorrow's chores to take care of Popo and Nana"

Toonie nodded and moved beside Popo and Nana. Link smiled at him and walked off towards the ranch house that he and his younger sibling lived in. The twins started to calm down from their crying and followed Toonie towards the house with their bags. Once inside and settled, the kids started to talk amongst themselves in the dining room while Link cooked a stew in the kitchen.

"So...what's it like here in Smash Town?" Popo asked.

"It's pretty nice. The mayor's _different_, but so is just about everybody in this town. He's going to end up assigning you guys a job, but since your kids like me you'll only have to work two days a week, usually Monday and Tuesday and you go to school Wednesday through Friday. Saturday and Sunday are everyone's days off"

"Wait? Only three days of school and two days of work? Really?" Nana asked incredulously. Toonie nodded.

"Back in our village on Icicle Mountain, we had to work three days a week and go to school the other four days. This place sounds awesome!" Popo shouted happily.

"Yes, it is pretty cool here. Maybe Toonie can show you guys around town tomorrow after you meet with the mayor. I'll talk to my buddy Pit who works at the Sky Dreams Terrace Café tonight and you guys can have lunch there tomorrow on us, and then just tour the town and meet the locals" Link said as he came in the dining room with a tray of four bowls of stew. He set one down in front of each of the children and one for himself.

"Oh it smells delicious!" Nana cooed.

"It tastes even better!" Popo exclaimed happily after swallowing his first bite.

"Heh. Well thanks guys, but you haven't lived until you try the food at the café. The head chef's name is Kirby and that guy _knows_ how to cook. Right bro'?" Link said slightly blushing. Toonie simply nodded, his cheeks bulging from the food.

The four ate and exchanged small talk, mainly about everyone's background and everything. Once dinner was finished, Link cleaned the dishes and then disappeared into his room to get freshened up and ready for the party he was going to. The kids went outside to play a little longer before dark, and when Link left the house, they went back inside to watch television and play board games.

Late into the evening, the kids eventually tired themselves out and fell asleep in the living room. Popo in the armchair, Nana on the couch, and Toonie sprawled out on the floor, drooling. The door opened slowly and Link walked in. The lamp and television revealed that his hair was a mess; clothes were ruffled and torn in places, and lipstick splotches all over his face and neck. It was definitely a fun party that was for sure. The teen shuffled as quietly as he could over the carpeted floor, trying to avoid both the board game pieces and his younger sibling's limbs. The older teen made it to the 'safe zone' of the hallway and disappeared into his room and flopped on his bed, drifting off into a deep slumber, dreaming of the party's events.  


* * *

  
**I hope it was an alright opening...hopefully if it wasn't...I'll try to make the next chapters will be more to everybody's liking. Lemme' know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Age Rage**

A Cucco crowed loudly with the rising of the sun. Small creatures stirred as the golden rays spread across the acreage of the Ordon Ranch. Inside the living room of the small house, Nana was awoken from her sleep by an obnoxiously loud snore from Popo. The young girl sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and smiled at the two boys lost in their dreams. Popo had somehow wound up from his position in the chair to the floor space right next to Toonie. Both boys were sprawled out on the ground, one arm draped over the other beside them, merely inches apart, and snoring contentedly with faint smiles.

_'Such a picturesque moment'_ Nana thought pleasantly.

She hopped down from the couch quietly, and tip-toed to her bag. After a few moments of searching, she found what she was looking for; a camera that their mother had given Nana for her birthday. She had used it before when she and Popo had made it to the top of Icicle Mountain. The memories it brought back…oh and of course…the memories it would make. Nana smirked to herself and turned around with the camera. She loomed over top of the slumbering boys and began to snap pictures. A muffled moan came from the hallway where the bedrooms were, catching Nana's attention.

Nana put the camera away and crept down the hallway, curious as to what the noise was about. The door to Link's room was slightly open and the moans grew louder as she drew closer. Something inside her gut told her to ignore it and back away, but her curiosity overwhelmed her sense and Nana pressed forward. She peered through the crack in the doorway into Link's room. A teenage boy definitely lived there. It was a mess. Clothes here, trash there, stuff was everywhere. She continued to look around and spotted a figure lying on the bed. The person tossed and turned and moaned more. A blush spread across Nana's cheeks when she realized the person was a nearly naked Link in only a pair of green boxers.

"Nnh…Zel…anngh…" the sleeping Link moaned and tossed his head side to side, his long blonde hair flipping with each movement. Nana couldn't help but gawk at Link's toned body. Nothing outrageous, but he had just the right muscle definition that would drive any teenage girl crazy.

_'Wow! He is really attractive…for an older guy'_ Nana mused. Her eyes widened when she saw one of Link's hands slowly move down his body towards his waist, and his fingertips began to slide underneath the elastic and down further. The emerging adolescent inside of her was drooling uncontrollably in anticipation.

"Just_ what_ the heck are you doing" a voice whispered in her ear. Nana jumped and began to yelp, but quickly clamped her hands over her mouth. She backed up against the wall opposite the doorway, while a smirking Toonie eyed her mischievously.

"Were you _spying?_ On my _brother_?" he whispered, still smirking with his hands on his hips. Nana vigorously shook her head with her hands still clamped over her mouth. A louder moan came from Link, causing a blush to reappear on Nana's face.

"Oh I think you _were_. You're a naughty girl Nana" Toonie whispered, narrowing his eyes. Nana rapidly shook her head back and forth. Toonie smirked mischievously again as the moaning grew louder, mixed in between gasps of breath.

"Oh you bad, bad girl. I bet you'd like to get a better look" Toonie quietly chortled and began to push the door to Link's room open slowly. Nana continued to shake her head, but as the doorway opened more and more, her eyes widened to twice their normal size. Toonie grinned at her, but when Nana took off and ran back into the living room his grin twisted into a frown. He then noticed that a shadow was being cast over him.

"Tooooniiiiiee" a deep voice rumbled. Toonie slowly tilted his head backwards and looked up at a very, very angry Link glowering down at him. One corner of Toonie's mouth twitched as he grimaced.

"G-G'mornin' Link…_heh_… was the party…uh…fun?" Toonie asked timidly, scratching the back of his head. Link's bare chest heaved up and down in deep breaths as he exhaled through his nostrils.

"You have five _seconds_ to start running" Link growled through his teeth. Toonie forced a smile and took off out the door screaming like a girl. Link thundered after him in only his boxers, leaving poor Nana who was curled into a ball on the armchair with a slight nosebleed and dumb grin. Popo yawned on the ground. A series of screams, thunderous crashes, crazed animal noises, and angry shouts echoed through the air as Link chased his younger sibling all around the ranch.

"Mmm..._nyaaahh_...mornin' sis'. What's up?" Popo yawned and rubbed his eyes. Nana simply replied with a girlish giggle.

"Sis? Hey...what's so funny?" Popo asked. He walked up to her on the chair and nudged her leg. Popo noticed that his sister's cheeks were a deep red, not to mention the slight trickle of blood from her nose. Nana giggled again.

"You're acting really..._weird._ Nana...what's going on?" Popo questioned. Nana yanked him by his parka's collar and whispered in his ear.

"Link's got a hot body" Popo's eyes bulged and he jerked away while making a face.

"Nana! What the-_aaaaw_...sis! You're so-_bleeeeaahhh_" he whined shaking his head rapidly. Nana giggled and leaned back in the chair. She started to stare at the ceiling and space out. Fantasizing about things no doubt. Popo continued to whine and groan and act really childish when the front door to the house opened up.

"Something the matter guys?" Link asked, standing in the doorway in all his boxer clad glory, dragging a semi-conscious Toonie behind him. Popo glanced at Link, paused, and then turned around and ran blindly into a wall. The boy collapsed to the ground in a daze murmuring about ice cream flavors while Nana giggled profusely.

"Can you put some clothes on for goddess' sake..._geeez_..." Toonie whined. Link looked down at his body blankly. He snapped to his senses when a morning breeze ruffled his undergarments and chilled his legs. Link quickly ran into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. Toonie sighed and went into the kitchen to get a bag of ice for his and Popo's head. Link hid in his room and refused to come out, not even to bid goodbye to the children when they finally decided to leave for Smash Town Hall. His excuse being that he had to clean his disaster zone of a room.

The kids left the Ordon Ranch and traveled down the same path from yesterday. Toonie attempted to rush past the same eerie looking manor, storm clouds still looming over top of it, but this time Popo grabbed him by his tunic's collar and held the boy in place. Nana simply traipsed alongside the boys unfocused and her head lolled around on her shoulders. A dumb grin was still plastered on her face.

"Toonie. What is this place? Does _anybody_ live here?" Popo asked, still holding Toonie by the collar of his tunic.

"Yeah, but he's not very nice so let's get out of here!" Toonie replied still struggling to run from the twins and the house.

"Toooniiiee...Linky," Nana giggled at the second name, "...said to give us a tour of the town so just answer the question" Toonie sighed in defeat, mainly because he wasn't getting very far trying to run away from somebody who was choking him with his own shirt.

"The creepy house on haunted hill over there belongs to old man Dragmire. Ganondorf Dragmire. He's a retired magician from the Gerudo Valley just outside of Hyrule's borders" Toonie said, glancing at the gnarled and ominous trees that lined the winding driveway up the hill.

"So he's from a region close to you guys and he's a magician! What's so bad about that?" Popo inquired. He relinquished his grip on Toonie's collar and looked up at the house.

"Well...aside from it looking like some place out of a horror movie. You think it's special effects?" he added.

"Old man Dragmire isn't nice at all. Not a single drop of kindness in his blood. Goddess...one of my brother's best friends, this redhead named Roy, went up there trying to sell some cookies and stuff for a bake sale about three months ago" Toonie groaned and rubbed the base of his neck where his collar was digging into him.

"Your point is?" Nana asked placing her hands on her hips. Her spacey expression had actually become serious for the first time all morning. Toonie scratched the back of his head and grimaced.

"...we haven't seen _or_ heard from him since..." The siblings stared at him in disbelief. Popo opened his mouth to speak when the roar of an engine filled their ears. The kids turned around and saw a sleek motorbike with shining metallic orange paint and a translucent green windshield speeding towards them. The rider wore a tight bright blue bodysuit and their helmet matched the bike's design. A little symbol of a circle divided into four pieces adorned the front end. Upon noticing the children, the bike began to slow...sort of...and eventually it skidded to a stop sideways, causing an outrageously loud screech, and leaving a burning set of skid marks behind it.

The rider was a very well endowed, slim, and athletic looking female. The woman raised her arms and lifted the helmet off of her head, letting the long blonde ponytail of her hair free. She set the helmet down against the bike's gauges and swung one leg over the seat so she was leaning against the bike and looking at the trio of kids. Despite her apparent mature growth, she didn't look a day over twenty three or so. The woman folded her arms across her chest and eyed the siblings questioningly, but she then came to a rest on Toonie and smiled warmly at him.

"How are you Toonie?" she asked. Nana glanced over at the two boys, Toonie was blushing faintly, and Popo was gawking. Most likely getting lost in one of those notorious pre-teen fantasies.

"H-Hey Officer Aran. I'm good. How are you?" Toonie replied. Nana gave Toonie a questioning glance, but remained silent.

"Oh I'm just making my daily runs about town. You know the chief. Ever since that vandalist showed up, he's been cracking down on making runs around the city. And how many times do I have to tell you and your brother that you can just call me Samus" the blonde woman said. Toonie grinned awkwardly.

"Well...you know. Formalities and all that..." the boy in green trailed off, "...Oh! Samus, I'd like you to meet my two new friends Popo and Nana! They just arrived yesterday afternoon all the way from Icicle Mountain! We were actually just on our way to see the mayor" Samus raised an eyebrow at the two siblings.

"Icicle Mountain? That's quite a hike from here. What brings you two to Smash Town?" she asked. Popo moved to say something, but Nana stuck out a foot and tripped him.

"You'll have to excuse my dolt of a brother...he can be a moron sometimes" Nana sighed and shrugged. Popo glared at his sister as he pushed himself up. When he made a motion to retort to Nana's comment she flicked him in the forehead, causing him to fall back down. A smile of amusment worked its way across Samus' face. Her icy blue eyes seemed to twinkle in the sunlight.

"Don't worry dear. I deal with boys like your brother _all_ the time. When your part of the police force here in Smash Town and you look like I do...the criminals are pretty _easy_...to catch that is"

"You're a police woman? Sounds dangerous" Nana replied. Samus shrugged and reached in a hidden compartment on the bike.

"Well we don't get much trouble in this town anyway. It's really only me and then the chief. The worst trouble we've had here for the longest time is this darned vandalist who keeps tagging some of the buildings. A lot of the residents are getting just a _wee_ bit tired of it" Samus sighed and held up a picture. The picture was of a wall that had been spray-painted. The tag itself read **'StH'** and it was painted in blue with a little bit of gold and red detail.

"I thought you guys caught him already" Toonie said observing the picture. Samus shook her head. A beep came from the transciever on her bike, followed by a gruff voice.

_**'Samus. Samus come in. I've got a possible lead on our vandalist. I want you to head to Howlers and talk with the owner. Seems one of his employees seemed to have a run-in with a possible suspect'**_ Samus picked up the transciever and pressed a button on its side and spoke into it.

"You got it chief. Samus out" She hung up the two-way radio and glanced over at the children.

"Thats my cue. You three stay out of trouble now, and Toonie?" Samus cooed. Toonie looked up at her and she winked at him before replacing the helmet and straddling the motorcycle's leather seat.

"Tell your brother to give me a call sometime. 'Kay?" Toonie grinned as Samus revved the throttle a couple of times. The bike's engine roared loudly and the back wheel kicked up a cloud of smoke along with an earsplitting screeching sound, and then Samus sped off on her bike down the road into the heart of Smash Town. Popo's mouth hung open and drool trickled from the corner of his mouth. Toonie grinned deviously.

"She totally digs me" he said while nudging Popo with his elbow. Nana rolled her eyes.

"Now _THAT_ is a hot bod!" Popo replied. Nana out of pure anger, smacked both boys in the back of their heads.

"Oooow! What was that for?!" the two cried in unison. Nana scowled at them.

"First of all..." she huffed and folded her arms across her chest, "...you're both how old? Like fifteen? Grow up you twits. She's got at least six years on all of us. Secondly. Toonie. I think she's crushing on your _brother_. Not you" Toonie and Popo glanced at each other and grinned at each other. Nana uncrossed her arms and stared at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Aww. Is Nana a little _jealous_?" Popo snickered. Nana's cheeks puffed up and reddened as she scowled some more.

"I think that's a yes Popo! Nana's jealous of Samus!" Toonie laughed. Nana clenched her fists in anger and took a deep breath while both boys pranced around her and continued to tease her. Her rage boiled over and she clocked Popo upside the head and kicked Toonie forcefully in the shins. Both boys collapsed to the ground and started to cry while clutching at their injured areas. Nana 'hmphed' and stormed off down the hill, leaving her brother and her guide to suffer in pain. The more she thought about it, a sinister grin spread across her face. Those pictures from earlier in the morning were going to come in handy no doubt. Blackmail is probably the second best way to get someone to do whatever you want, the first having to be seduction. As Nana walked and plotted in her mind, she began to rub her hands together mischievously.

* * *

**Well I hope that the first two chapters were enjoyable. Next chapter will be meeting the mayor and a little more of touring the town.**

If anyone has any suggestions for any characters, feel free to toss them towards me. Especially if they are for Meta Knight, Diddy, and Ike I haven't come to a finalization for them. It's kind of hard to figure out what those three could do, but I will happily take into consideration any suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sidetracked**

Nana wandered down the sidewalk of Melee Avenue and looked around at her surroundings. The buildings, although large, still didn't make her feel dwarfed and lost in a concrete jungle. It was just enough to make you acknowledge that your in a city, but there's still plenty of scenery to see. Along the way she passed a couple of apartments and small shops. Cars and trucks sped by while other citizens meandered down the sidewalks chatting up a storm with friends or talking to themselves about menial things such as grocery lists. Without any set destination in mind, Nana crossed the avenue and entered into a building.

The structure happened to be named Peach Boutique, and as the name implied, it was a salon. A very…very pink salon. Nana looked around at the several women customers that actually varied in appearance. Not just in size or shape or age, but in totally different species. Some of them had various 'pets' with them…for lack of a better term. She observed the people who chattered away happily about usual things. What caught the young girl's eye though, was the dark-blue haired person who seemed to be the head stylist. The person's hair was rather long, but the cape that draped over their body, prevented Nana from discerning if it was a man or woman.

"Excuse me dear. May I help you?" a woman's voice asked. Nana shook herself back to focus and looked nervously around for the source of the voice.

"Over hear dear. The front desk" the voice called out. Nana turned and saw the woman talking to her. She sat behind an marble desk with a computer to one side and a stack of styling magazines on the other. The woman wore a puffy, bright pink dress and silky white gloves that extended up to her elbows. Her golden blonde hair was rather long and curly in places, and it nearly hid the small crown that rested atop her head. Her blue eyes studied the little girl in the parka. Nana walked up to the desk and stood on her tip-toes to see over top the counter. The lady in pink smiled warmly at her.

"Where am I?" Nana asked. The woman giggled slightly.

"Why dear…you're in Peach Boutique! The best hair salon in Smash Town! I'm the manager of this _wonderful_ establishment, Peach! Over there", Peach said gesturing towards the dark-blue haired person, "is my head stylist, the fabulously wonderful Marth! Isn't he a doll?" Nana made a mental note that the stylist was a boy, that and the fact that Miss Peach seemed to sing out a lot of her sentences.

"Marth dear. Could you come over and introduce yourself to this young lady here?" Peach shouted over the conversations of the customers. The blue haired boy twirled around, apparently having just finished with his customer and handed her a hand mirror. The woman giggled excitedly as she admired his work while Marth sauntered over to Peach and Nana. The younger girl admired the slenderness of his figure and the flawlessness of his skin that seemed to be enhanced by his navy armor.

"Well hello there. Aren't you just _adorable_" Marth cooed and knelt down in front of Nana. The girl's cheeks flushed as the handsome young man stared deeply into her eyes.

"U-Uh…h-hi. I'm new and…err…" Nana trailed off and shifted her gaze to the black and white, checkerboard tile floor. Peach and Marth giggled and smiled to each other.

"New to the city hmm? Have you, perchance, acquainted yourself with our mayor?" Peach inquired. Nana politely shook her head.

"No. Not yet. My brother and I just arrived yesterday and we met two brother's who worked on a ranch in the outskirts. The younger is showing us around today…but I kind of…went off on my own…" Nana grimaced. Marth grinned, revealing a flawless set of white teeth.

"So you've met Link and Toonie already have you? Just like that little rascal. Always tries to find a way to shirk his chores…at least today he has a valid reason. Do you know where they are dear? Oh may I also inquire your name?" Marth asked. Nana nodded and smiled at the young man.

"My name is Nana. My brother is Popo. We came from Snowpeak Village on Icicle Mountain…and no. I don't, but I'd like to assume they're headed to see the mayor. Could you possibly direct me?" Peach and Marth exchanged glances and nodded. They proceeded to give Nana proper directions to find Smash Town Hall, the mayor's office. Nana pouted slightly that she would be traveling alone. Neither Marth nor Peach could escort her, and it was understandable. They did have a salon to run after all. She probably shouldn't have stormed off on her brother and Toonie like she did, but the past cannot be changed. After bidding farewell to Marth and Peach giving her a ticket that entitled her to a free trimming session with Marth, Nana left the salon with a big grin.

* * *

_Meanwhile…elsewhere in Smash Town…_

Popo and Toonie had just turned off of Melee Avenue and were walking down Brawl Boulevard. Though concerned about their third member; with the absence of Nana, the two boys were able to converse more freely about more 'boyish' things. Toonie recommended that they cut through the center of the town, via the park, to get to their destination much quicker. The crossed the road and entered PikPik Park. As they walked, Popo looked around in amazement at the beautiful landscape. Whoever takes care of this park must have a lot of talent and is well paid. Popo turned his head as they walked and gazed out into the large field where people seemed to be playing with their pets…or monsters…depends on how you look at it. Toonie was watching too, when he walked right into a small object and fell backwards.

"_Oof!_" a small voice squeaked. There was a hollow clunking sound, and Toonie grunted as he landed on his rump. He looked up at the obstacle, and Popo looked down. Laying on their back before them, was a very small man in what looked to be a beige space suit, a large fishbowl of glass over his entire head, and a small antennae on top that glowed a bright yellow at the tip. Toonie quickly scrambled up and helped the small man up.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Mister Olimar! I kinda'...wasn't...paying attention" Toonie said apologetically. The small man's rather large nose bobbed as he stood up and brushed himself off. He slightly frowned at Toonie who stood a good foot taller than him.

"Again you neglect to _pay _attention", Olimar sighed and glanced at Popo standing next to him, "Oh? I can't say I've ever seen you around here before young man" Popo smiled at the man in the space suit.

"Hiya! Mister…Olimar was it? My name is Popo! I'm just arrived with my sister yesterday" Olimar nodded and turned his attention towards the flowerbed beside them. Toonie gazed off again into the field filled with people and their alleged pets.

"Oh dear…it seems some of my _helpers_ have buried themselves in the garden…" Olimar muttered. He reached his rather small arms outwards and tugged on two flower stems. The stems popped out of the ground with two small creatures, one red and one blue, attached to the bottom. They landed on the walkway and quickly lined up behind Olimar. Popo gawked at the plant creatures. Toonie smirked slightly.

"Thas' so cool! What are they? You take care of the park! No way!" Popo blurted out excitedly. The two plant creatures poked their heads out from behind Olimar's stubby legs and blinked at the boy in the parka.

"Yes Popo. I am the caretaker of this park, but I have many helpers in the guise of these little fellows here, called Pikmin" Olimar stated and stroked the plant creatures' stems gently. The little Pikmin chirped happily.

"Can I touch them?" Popo asked. Toonie glanced over at his friend with an amused expression. Olimar slightly chuckled in his squeaky voice.

"You can try, but they are rather shy…" he chuckled again as Popo reached out to touch the blue Pikmin, but it jumped away and blinked at him. Popo pouted and then moved to the red one. The red Pikmin dodged his arm and jumped onto his head and started slapping the boy in the face with its stem.

"Get offa' me! Ow! Ow!" Popo whined trying to shield his face. Toonie began to laugh loudly. Olimar was taken aback by the Pikmin's actions. He blew his whistle, and immediately, the red Pikmin jumped off of Popo and formed up behind him. The small creature peered around its master's legs and glared at Popo, pointing a stubby, tiny arm at him.

"I-I'm terribly sorry young man. I didn't realize that my little helper here would act so aggressively" Olimar sighed rubbing the back of his head…well…his helmet. Popo was rubbing his cheeks tenderly while Toonie began to roll around on the ground laughing.

"You…should'a…seen…your…face…_priceless_!" Toonie snorted between laughs. Popo and Olimar both frowned at the boy in green. A loud cry that seemed to come from above them caught the groups attention.

"Mister Olimar! You have mail!" a boyish voice cried out. A red feathered bird with white feathers around its head and a boy in a striped shirt, red baseball cap, and shorts, landed beside them on the pathway. The bird chirped out something along the lines of 'Deli! Delibird!' and rummaged in the little sack it held under one wing, pulling out a small package and handing it to the park's caretaker.

"Thank you Ness. Delibird. I was waiting for these" Olimar replied with a smile and took the package.

"Your welcome Mister Olimar! Oh I was also asked by Red to see if we could have some fruit from your orchard for the Pokémon" the boy in the red cap asked with a smile. Olimar pondered for a moment.

"Sure you can Ness…oh no!" he shrieked, "I forgot to feed Yoshi today and I highly doubt Diddy remembered to! Oh no no no _noooo_!" Olimar took off down the pathway, the two little Pikmin right on his heels. The boy named Ness took off after Olimar with the red feathered bird. Popo glanced at Toonie.

"Should we help them?" he asked. Toonie shook his head.

"Nah. Ness is a good friend of mine, and he takes his job at Poké Postal really seriously. They'll be fine. C'mon lets get moving. We still have to see the mayor, find Nana, and then I want to take you guys to the lunch my brother and I promised you." Popo nodded and the two young boys set off on their own to cross through the park and reach Smash Town Hall.

* * *

**Okay...I know this was a short chapter, but it was kind of filler-ish type stuff. I'm not trying to novelize every day, but as this introductory section to the town proceeds through I feel I should keep the chaps shorter. Once the introductory is finished, I plan on trying to keep the story oneshot-ish and jump around in days. Like one chap will be schooling. Another might be a party at night. Etc. stuff like that. Sorry...I don't exactly have a true plot in mind. -_- **

**Well I hope this chapter was alright at least. Hope you enjoyed it....despite its briefness Next chapter will be up soon hopefully!**


End file.
